Dora the Explorer
Dora the Explorer is a Spanish children's TV series that tortures young children with hardcore education on preschool television. It is about a 6 year old girl named Dora and her best friend Boots, who become explorers and go on adventures together. The show premiered on the TV channel Nick Jr on August 14, 2000. The series ended thanks to God on January 26, 2015. However, a new version of the show was created on August 18, 2014 called Dora and Friends: Into the City!. The show was about Dora as a teenage girl who goes on adventures with her new friends. History Secret origin of Dora the Explorer (1992-2000) In 1992, Nick Jr first created an idea of a children's TV series about a little girl named Dora Marquez who explores the world around her. The show would be about Dora and her friends going on adventures. In the show, Dora carries a backpack and a map with her where ever she goes. Dora was friends with a monkey named Boots. The show was supposed to be called Dora the Explorer. In 1995, the creators on Nick Jr wanted the show to teach young kids to use maps and suddenly get lost in the middle of nowhere. The show would also teach little kids about different things that they already knew. In 1997, Nick Jr created other characters in the show such as Swiper the Fox, Benny, and the others. Nick Jr started making concepts of the show, and drawing pictures of what the show would look like. In Spring 1997, the creators wanted to make Dora a drug addict so that the kids would sneak into their big fat father's medicine cabinet and supposedly overdose on heroin. In August 1997, Nick Jr decided to make Swiper the Fox evil instead of a nice character. Originally, Swiper the Fox was created long before they created Dora and Nick Jr wanted a villain because most preschool shows didn't really have a villain. But there already was Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street but he was a grouch. In 1998, Nick Jr wanted to target the show towards little kids and preschoolers. In April 1999, filming of the irrational episodes of Dora the Explorer began. The crew got up to 10 episodes as early as November 1999. The series began airing on Nick Jr on August 14, 2000. Dora the Explorer on TV (2000-2007) On August 14, 2000, the show Dora the Explorer premiered on the channel Nick Jr. The show was about a 6 year old girl named Dora, her friend Boots the Monkey, her Backpack, and The Map. Dora is an explorer who goes on adventures together with her friends, but they're always going to the same places all the time. They use this so-called talking map that shows Dora where to go, and eventually ending up with Dora getting lost in the middle of nowhere. In the show, there were some songs that parents couldn't understand. A few of them would be the Backpack Song, I'm the Map, We Did It, and Swiper No Swiping. Dora's main enemy is Swiper the Fox. In June 2001, the popular Nick Jr series Dora the Explorer was accused for a secret missing episode of the show focusing on Dora doing drugs one day and driving The Map crazy. Then Boots goes with Dora on an acid trip with her. Then Dora meets a drunk old fox at the corner of the road called Swiper the Fox, who tries to rob Dora and swipe her stuff. Then Dora and Boots go up to Swiper the Fox and yell out loud, "Swiper No Swiping!", and then instead of Swiper the Fox saying "Aw, man!" he swears and says "Aw, s***!". And that scared the s*** out of Dora and Boots and the episode ended with the credits. After a few weeks, the controversial episode was banned from Nick Jr channel for investigation. In July 2001, a meeting with the creators of the show and Drew Pickles came around. The meeting was about the banned episode of Dora the Explorer. In August 2001, Nick Jr ended the controversy about the banned Dora episode and began to make the show more childish and less interesting. On April 19, 2002, a 1-hour TV special was aired on Nick Jr and released on DVD and VHS called Dora the Explorer: Mystery Adventures. The show aired on Nick Jr on April 19, 2002 with Dora and Boots going to the Mystery Kingdom in the Enchanted Sea, and going to save the Grumpy Old Troll from getting kidnapped by The Magic School Bus. In the movie, a Magic Sea Princess saves Dora from almost getting killed by the epic attacks against The Magic School Bus vs. the Grumpy Old Troll. Also, Swiper the Fox appears in the middle of the movie with a gun and attempts to shoot Dora and Boots, but with them shouting out loud "Swiper No Swiping!", Swiper falls down a cliff and yells at the bottom of the cliff, "Aw, mannnnn!!!". Dora then goes to save the Grumpy Old Troll and saves him from The Magic School Bus almost about to kill the Grumpy Old Troll. At the end, Dora finds the Magic Sea Princess who saves them all and rescue Swiper the Fox, and run away from the cursed Magic School Bus. They throw a party at the end with the new Sea Princess, Swiper the Fox, the Grumpy Old Troll and all. Then they play the annoying theme song at the end of the movie "We Did It", and say goodbye for now with the end credits rolling. In July 2003, Mickey Mouse appears on the show and explains to little kids that they should watch his show because Dora's show was "too dumb for them and would rot the little kids' developing brains". In 2004, another episode involving Dora the Explorer hanging out with guest stars Barney, Elmo, Tommy Pickles, and SpongeBob. The episode was about Dora and Boots trying to kill Swiper the Fox and fail to do so, with Swiper swiping their guns before they can say their annoying phrases. At the end, there is Swiper the Fox singing the infamous Weird Al Yankovic hit song, Elmo's Got a Gun. The episode ends with the credits and a surprise Elmo clip with him shooting the screen. In May 2005, Dora meets SpongeBob from the popular Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants. Dora the Murderer (2007-2014) In 2007, Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-present) On August 2014, . Characters Legends Criticism Write the second section of your page here. Trivia * Dora the Explorer's favorite car is a Ford Explorer. * See also * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Nick Jr * The Wiggles * Blue's Clues * Barney * Sesame Street * Elmo * Barney the Dinosaur * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Little Bear * Little Bill * The Backyardigans References The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.